Hoodie
by CathyBayon
Summary: Steve se bat de toutes ses forces contre un très vieil ami... Petite fic tout en douceur !


La lutte était acharnée. Jamais Steve n'avait lutté si durement : mais aujourd'hui, il se battait pour quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de vaincre un ennemi, ou de sauver l'Amérique, non, ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était de retrouver un bonheur qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Cette fois, c'était personnel.

Dans son impatience, il se mettait lui même en position de difficulté : ses bras se retrouvèrent coincés, il ne voyait plus rien. Il voyait la défaite se rapprocher, et tout en perdant espoir, il tenta un dernier coup, tira sur ses bras et le tissu qui les emprisonnait, quand il entendit un son.

C'était un bruit qui le soulagea et lui déchira le cœur en même temps. Car, si ce 'crac' tonitruant signifiait sa libération, il signifiait également la mort d'un de ses amis de longue date. Devoir se battre contre lui... Dans quel monde vivait-on ?

Épuisé, il tomba à genoux, les yeux emplis de larmes et ce qui restait de son ami/ennemi dans les mains.

Lorsque Bucky entra dans la pièce et vit Steve dans un tel état, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Steve tremblait, pleurait et reniflait bruyamment.

''-Steve, que c'est-il passé ?

-Je... J'ai essayé de... Bucky...

-Hey, Steve, calme toi. Ce n'est pas grave, j'en achèterai un autre.

-C'est juste que j'aimais vraiment celui-la, sanglota Steve.

-Je sais, bébé. Mais tu es beaucoup trop grand pour le porter, regarde, tu ne rentres pas dedans et tu l'as déchiré.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Buck. Je voulais juste revivre un peu nos années à Brooklyn, avant la guerre...

-En portant mon sweat à capuche, comme quand tu faisais 40kg ? Rigola le soldat de l'hiver.

-Oui... '' avoua Steve.

C'était la seule chose qui pouvait le réconforter, à l'époque. Porter le sweat de Bucky, respirer son odeur, se sentir à l'aise, en sécurité. Alors, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé au fond du placard, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de retrouver ces sensations. Mais avec sa nouvelle carrure, à cause du sérum, il ne pouvait plus rentrer dedans.

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

Bucky ne pouvait plus attendre pour retrouver Steve et lui offrir son cadeau. Il avait cherché longtemps, fait des centaines de magasins, passé des heures sur Internet, et avait enfin fini par le trouver au hasard dans une friperie. Avait alors commencé un long processus : laver, porter en secret dès que Steve avait le dos tourné, parfumer... Mais il avait réussi. Il avait trouvé exactement le même, quelques tailles au dessus de l'ancien, et vu qu'il l'avait porté aussi souvent que possible, il avait désormais la même odeur. Il avait même pensé à rajouter la petite tache de moutarde sur la manche. C'était parfait. Les Avengers ne comprendraient sûrement pas pourquoi Bucky offrait un vieux sweat taché à Steve pour son anniversaire, mais il s'en foutait.

Natasha avait tout organisé d'une main de fer. La fête surprise avait lieu chez Tony, bien sûr : personne d'autre n'avait assez d'espace chez eux pour tous les accueillir. Elle y était allé fort : des centaines de ballons aux couleurs du Captain ornaient le salon de Tony qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça à son goût. Le pauvre était retranché derrière le bar, sirotant un whisky.

Le prétexte pour attirer Steve ? Tony lui avait parlé d'une idée pour améliorer le bouclier. Même s'il le trouvait très bien comme ça, Steve était curieux de savoir ce qu'on pouvait bien faire de plus. Il était un peu énervé que Tony lui ai expressément demandé de passer aujourd'hui, c'est vrai quoi, le jour de son anniversaire ! Il devait rejoindre les autres au bar, et il était déjà en retard.

Jarvis annonça l'arrivée imminente de l'invité d'honneur, et tout le monde prépara à hurler 'SURRRRPRRRRIIIISE'. Tony ouvrit la porte, et Steve manqua de tomber dans les pommes.

La soirée était très chouette. Tous les Avengers étaient là, certains étaient venus accompagnés, comme Clint qui avait amené sa femme, ou Thor et ses amis Asgardiens. Ces derniers étaient de vrais fêtards, d'ailleurs, et mettaient une ambiance de folie. Vint enfin le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Tony lui avait offert une super bécane, comme Steve les aimait : ancienne et magnifique. Natasha et Clint avaient choisi quelques tee-shirts ridicules, qu'il ne porterait probablement jamais. Thor lui avait offert une bouteille d'un élixir Asgardien, qu'il jurait capable de le rendre saoul en un seul verre. Bruce avait trouvé une ancienne carte de Brooklyn et l'avait fait encadré. Sam lui offrait un baptème de l'air : Steve apprendrait à piloter un hélico. Les cadeaux, plus adorables les uns que les autres, se succédaient rapidement.

Bucky fut le dernier à offrir le sien. Il était gêné, rougissait et détournait le regard lorsque Steve déchirait le papier cadeau. Il sortit le sweat et le déplia, les larmes aux yeux. Un silence se fit dans la salle, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'horrible pull taché. Des regards d'incompréhension furent échangés.

Steve, quant à lui, approcha le sweat de son visage et huma l'odeur qu'il dégageait. C'était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs. Il enfouit son visage dans le tissu, oubliant tout le reste. Puis il releva la tête, et regarda Bucky avec amour.

''-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Ça n'a pas été facile, souria Buck.

-Merci... C'est exactement ce que je voulais, même si je ne le savais pas.''

Et Steve enfila le sweat. Il était trop grand, tout comme quand il le portait en 1930. Les invités souriaient, comprenant enfin qu'il s'agissait d'une relique sentimentale. Dehors, on entendait les feux d'artifices, et tout le monde s'approcha de la fenêtre pour profiter du spectacle.

Steve se serra contre Bucky, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

''-Merci encore. Je t'aime, Buck''

 _Fin_


End file.
